User blog:.chromicsalt/Pokemon Tower Defense 2 Walkthrough
Walkthrough Version 1.2 Hey guys. If you're looking at this page, you must like the game Pokemon Tower Defense/Pokemon Tower Defense 2, because that's what this blog post is all about. This is a wakthrough for Pokemon Tower Defense Generations (Often called Pokemon Tower Defense 2 or PTD2, and will be called that in the walkthrough). If you're ready, come read. Note: The walkthrough will not be completely finished until Pokemon Tower Defense 2 is finised. Everytime a new version is released, the walkthrough will be updated to include that version. What are Pokemon? If you play Pokemon but don't know what a Pokemon is, I'm a bit dissapointed. Pokemon are wonderful and majestic creatures that live on Earth (Only in the Pokemon games, so please don't go around the U.S.A looking for an Arcanine). Pokemon have many techniques called moves, and some moves are as weak as Scratch, but some can be as strong as Hyper Beam. Make sure to take care of your Pokemon and treat them with care. Pikachu and Mew are some of the most well known Pokemon, and Kingler is one of my favorite. Making the Perfect Team You might think that you can make any old team and win the game, but sometimes, your teams need to be diverse so you can have an advantage against all trainers and Pokemon. A team of Slowking, Ampharos, Gengar, Meganium, Golem, and Charizard would be more useful than a team of Meganium, Pidgeot, Furret, Noctowl, Raticate, and Jumpluff. Normally, I make a team of a Grass type, Fire type, Water type, Electric type, some Pokemon that can use Fly (If one of them can't use Fly already)/Filler Pokemon, and a Filler Pokemon. My team in my old PTD2 File: Meganium Charizard Slowking Ampharos Gengar Golem There you go. Now, let's start this walkthrough! Mystery Gift Here, I'll tell you the Mystery Gift & Giveaway. This area will be updated every version. Code: MG = Mystery Gift, G = Giveaway Current code (Bug type) MG: Larvesta (???) G: Anroith (abshrimp) Upcoming Code (Normal type) MG: Bouffalant (???) G: Taillow (???) Shiny and Shadow Pokemon Shiny and Shadow Pokemon are forms of them that can change their color and abilities. Shiny Pokemon gain double the amount of experience that Normal and Shadow Pokemon get. Shiny Pokemon also have a different color. Shadow Pokemon gain the same amount of experience as Normal Pokemon, but have a purple shade. They also have access to Shadow Moves, such as Shadow Blitz and Shadow Wave. Introduction Now, start the game. Get onto the menu, and click Story Mode. Now make a new file. This will be your PTD2 File. After that, you will see a man standing in an unknown area. He's Professor Oak. He teaches you about the world of Pokemon, and then asks you some Questions. Those questions are your gender, name, and the version you want to play (Gold or Silver). Then you can start your game! The Nightmare After the introduction, you end up in this blank, white, area. You then see some Shadow Pokemon. They seem to be evil, so you use your Pokemon to battle. You can use Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. It's recommended to use the Pokemon strong against the Pokemon currently out (So use Cyndaquil against Chikorita, Totodile against Cyndaquil, and Chikorita against Totodile. New Bark Town After The Nightmare, you wake up in your house. Category:Blog posts